


Stripped

by Psychedelic_awakening



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Anxiety, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bisexual Gray, Blowjobs, Bottom Natsu, Branding, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Language, Feminine Natsu, Forced Crossdressing, Forced Feminization, Forced Orgasm, Forced collar wearing, Gang Rape, Gay Natsu, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapped Erza, Kidnapped Gray, Kidnapped Lucy, Kidnapped Natsu, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Nightmares, POV Alternating, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape/Non-con Elements, Recovery, Self-conscious Natsu, Sexual Assault, Sexual Content, Suicide Attempt, Time Skips, Torture, forced blowjob, forced bondage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-18 08:35:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9376997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psychedelic_awakening/pseuds/Psychedelic_awakening
Summary: Natsu, Gray, Erza and Lucy get kidnapped on a mission by a dark guild; and the master seems to have a particular interest in Natsu.





	1. Chapter 1

*Natsu's POV*

“Couldn’t we have just walked?” I complained as I sat hunched over a bucket on a dreadful train. If only Wendy’s motion sickness charm still had worked on me, that thing was awesome; but no, I was cursed with stupid motion sickness and there was no way to escape it. Even if it had still worked, it was just myself, Lucy, Erza and Gray on that mission. Happy had also stayed behind in Magnolia, insistent to catch the perfect fish he was sure would win Carla’s heart; spoiler alert, it didn’t. It sucked not having my little buddy there to help me out, but Lucy was trying her best. I could see the pity in Lucy’s kind eyes as she rubbed soothing circles on my upper back. It did help comfort me a little, but it didn’t really do much. I didn’t tell Lucy this though in fear of hurting her feelings, I really was grateful that she had tried to help me.

“Walking would have taken us days as you are well aware. Just hang in there Natsu, we should be at our destination in an hour or so,” Erza said in her usual serious tone. I was about to reply when my stomach did another flip and I wretched my guts out into the half-full bucket. By now there was nothing left in my stomach to throw up so I was vomiting stomach bile that burnt my throat and left a disgusting acidic after taste in my mouth. 

“Seriously I thought you would have gotten use to it by now,” Gray sneered as he stared out the window unsympathetically. That god damn ice mage always knew how to get on my nerves. Anger flared in my chest and I temporarily forgot the pains in my stomach as I sent daggers in Gray’s direction. ‘I’m gonna wipe that annoying smug grin off his face with my fist!’

“Easy for you to say ice princess! You’re not the one having to deal with hurling every time you get on something with wheels!” I retorted angrily. 

“If I was I wouldn’t be whining like a little bitch!” Gray yelled back, he was now starting to get worked up as well which earned me a small amount of satisfaction amongst all the rage.

“Say that again!” I growled and jumped to my feet, fists up. The sudden movement disrupted my center of gravity and I fell back onto my seat, everything around me was spinning and it felt like I had swallowed a jar of razor blades that had lodged themselves in my insides. Gray burst into laughter as he mocked me, but I felt too dizzy to retaliate. ‘Once I get off this stupid death machine he is going to wish he was never born!’ “Aww looks like the fragile little Dragon slayer is gonna faint!” Gray teased with a fake pout before laughing again. A snarl rumbled in my chest and I was about to have another go at Gray but Erza’s eyes landed on me and I could see the silent threat. I cowered back from the scary stare and tried to ignore Gray but it was hard as he continued to taunt me and my anger continued to increase. ‘If this goes on for any longer the only thing coming out of his mouth will be pleads of mercy!’

“Enough Gray. I think we should go over the job one more time before we get to the village,” Erza’s commanding tone instantly shut Gray up and I smirked, sticking out my tongue childishly at the ice idiot.

“Good idea Erza!” Lucy chirped, happy that Erza had broken up our fighting no doubt. 

“Basically a small guild of bandits that call themselves the Masked Devil’s have been terrorising the usually peaceful village of Green Oaks. They strike at night where they break into peoples houses and steal their possessions, they have also been destroying their crops and often have resorted to violence and plain out just attacking the villagers for kicks it seems. Now listen up, this is something I did not address before and it’s very important. The group has also been known to kidnap both men and women and take them to their base which is rumoured to be a cave on the opposite side of the mountain to the village. No one knows what happened to the victims as they have not seen nor heard from them. I fear that they could be dead or being held hostage and tortured, finding out what happened to the victims and taking down the Masked Devil’s is obviously our prime objective,” Erza informed us. I had already heard this a million times so I zoned out, but the kidnappings peaked my interest. This guild was nothing more than disgusting filth who were just quenching their sadistic thirst; it made me feel even more sick, and I didn’t think that was possible at this stage. Life was just full of surprises, and I didn’t even know the beginning of it.. yet.

“Why didn’t you tell us this before?” Gray asked, he seemed to be a lot more interested in the job with this new information; so was I.

“I wanted to study it for myself and try and see if they had some sort of motive, but I came up blank,” Erza folded her arms across her chest and seemed to be distracted in by her thoughts.

“I doubt there is a motive. Just some sick bastards trying to get their rocks off by hurting innocent people,” I said weakly before ducking my head back into the bucket.

“Umm Erza?” Lucy spoke up nervously. I rolled my eyes, I knew exactly what was on her mind. Erza’s attention snapped to Lucy and she nodded for her to continue. “How much was the reward money again?” Lucy rubbed the back of her head awkwardly and she breathed a chuckle, she was trying to come across as a ditsy blonde who simply forgot but I knew it was probably on her mind the whole time. This was our first job in a couple of weeks and I guessed her rent was almost overdue. 

“Seriously Lucy, that’s all you can think about after hearing that?” Gray reprimanded with a judgmental glare. Lucy gritted her teeth together and she shot a glare straight back. ‘Show him who’s boss Lucy!’

“Yeah and I bet you were thinking the same thing!” She snapped. Erza groaned in frustration as Gray and Lucy continued to bicker. 

“Enough fighting already! To answer your question Lucy, 300,000 jewel but that isn’t the point of this mission. We are sworn to keep the citizens of Fiore safe and our goal is to save this village. Now all of you hurry up and take this seriously!” Erza’s lecture sent shivers down my spine; she sure was scary. 

“Yes ma’am,” we all mumbled in unison before falling back into silence, all of our minds on the mission. I just hoped we could return the hostages back to their families safe and sound from the Masked Devil’s evil clutches, and for a good fight.

~~

Finally the train stopped at Green Oaks station and I dived out of the doors the minute they opened. I laid on the earth, which much to my relief was not moving. I smiled uncontrollably as I was finally free from the motion sickness that was pretty much the equivalent to hell in my eyes; and the stable land was an angel sent from above and I reveled in it’s holy glory. 

“Stop making love to the dirt and get your ass up flame brain,” Gray scoffed and kicked me lightly in the side. My mood quickly switched from happy to mad and I grabbed Gray’s ankle and gave it a hard yank. I grinned mischievously as he tumbled to the ground with a shout.

“Quit playing around you two,” Erza snapped and we quickly sprung to our feet as obedient as a pair of dogs. 

“Are they the fairy tail wizards?”

“Have they come to help us?”

“Who are they?”

“That’s Erza Scarlet!”

I could pick up the locals whispers with my Dragon Slayer senses as we walked through the nearly deserted streets; it looked like everyone was in hiding, too scared to come out with the Masked Devils still on rampage. 

“I think we should drop off our belongs at the hotel we’re staying at then go explore this cave straight away,” Erza said. We all agreed, not like we had any choice, and we wondered the streets, looking for the name of the hotel we were staying at, ‘Enchantika’. Finally we found the average looking hotel; it wasn’t massive or too flashy, it was clean and warm and perfect for a few nights. We stored our luggage in our room and with direction from the locals we headed towards the Masked Devil’s hide out.

~~

We found the cave and no doubt it was the bandits hide out. There were two people standing guard at the entrance, one women and one man both wearing black masks that only covered half of their faces. 

“Any suggestions on what we should do?” Erza asked quietly as we huddled behind a boulder just above the cave.

“I say we jump down there and give them a taste of the fairy tail guild!” I exclaimed, itching for a fight.

“Shut up flame brain,” Gray said. 

“We need some sort of strategy-”

I ignored Erza; my mind was set on taking down this pathetic guild. How hard could two people from this lame dark guild be to defeat? I jumped down from the boulder and right infront of the two guards as I ignored my comrades shouts. The guards sprung to life and they both wielded swords and ran straight towards me. I smirked and I felt my magic power explode as flames surrounded me and licked at my skin. The masked duo stopped in their tracks and they slowly backed off at the sight of my magic, but it didn’t deter them for long. 

“Fire dragon iron fist!” I roared as they charged at me again. With much satisfaction, I took out the man with my attack landing on his face. It knocked off his mask and he was sent flying, his back slammed against the mountain and he was knocked unconscious. The women just managed to dodge my scorching flames, the only damage was her bangs being singed. “You wont get away this time!” I yelled and prepared to attack once again. The women stood her ground and a smirk played at her lips, why was she acting so cocky when she was about to get beaten?

“Restraint,” she called out in a smooth, feminine tone and she slowly raised her arm and pointed her index finger at me. All of a sudden my flames went out and my hands were cuffed behind my back in a pair of heavy duty silver chains, the wide cuffs had strange engravings in them that looked like some kind of script magic. I tried to summon my flames, but it was as if I had used all my magic power. 

“What did you do?” I growled angrily at the women who seemed smug, which pissed me off.

“I simply used my magic to put you in those restraints, which just so happen to disable you from accessing your magic,” she said with a bitter sweet chuckle. I looked up towards the boulder, why hadn’t Gray, Erza or Lucy come to help me? Not that I needed any help. “You really underestimated us, Salamander of the fairy tail guild. We already knew you were coming, and we had our most powerful wizards stationed all over this mountain waiting for your arrival. My brother just so happens to be having a play date with your friends right now! Me and him possess very similar magic.”

I snarled and ran forwards, I still had my legs. I lifted my leg up and was about to kick her in the stomach but she just laughed and pointed her finger at me again. 

“Restraint,” next thing I knew I was on the ground with the magic draining shackles set firmly around my ankles as well. I squirmed around on the ground and mustered all the strength I could to try and break the restraints; but it was to no avail.

“Natsu!” I heard Lucy shriek. I looked up and much to my dismay Lucy, Gray and Erza were all in the same restraints as I was and they were being escorted by three men, all obviously part of the Masked Devils because of the half black masked that decorated their faces. 

“It seems as though our enemy is stronger then we previously anticipated,” Erza said begrudgingly.

“You guys just got lucky! If we didn’t have these shackles on I would burn you all to a crisp!” I threatened through gritted teeth, they would pay for capturing my friends. 

“You look so cute when you’re helpless. We are going to have some fun with you. The name’s Sylvia by the way,” the women who restrained me purred, the way she spoke disturbed me but I couldn’t pin point why; she acted almost seductive. She crouched in front of me and caressed my face with her hand. I flinched away and made a sound of disgust. “It’s good when they have some fight in them,” Sylvia laughed and stood back up. 

“Sylvia, what do you want us to do with these three?” One of the men asked in a deep voice that were holding the other fairy tail wizards hostage. 

“Bring them inside. I’m sure the boss will love to have them all to himself,” Sylvia said with a twisted smile. Butterflies pounded in my stomach; it wasn’t the good, fluttery, ‘he looked at me’ feeling. Instead of butterflies it felt as if crows were trying to break out of my body as they pecked away at my organs. It was a horrible feeling that something bad was going to happen; it was one of the very rare times that I, Natsu Dragneel, felt fearful for myself and my comrades on what was to come.

~~

We were led through the dark and damp cave that seemed to stretch miles into the mountain. It was filthy and smelt of rot and mold, the stench worsened the deeper we travelled. Gray and I were now equipped with magic muzzles to stop us from talking due to our on going verbal abuse of our captures; how they managed to kidnap all of us was beyond me, and I was craving to return the favour to these low lifes. It was really frustrating only being able to make strange gargling sounds and grunts, despite the situation both Lucy and Erza seemed to be mildly amused as Gray and I were forced into silence.

“May I ask where you are taking us?” Erza asked, her voice was still strong and full of pride; Erza’s best trait was no matter what challenges she faced, she would never submit. That went for all Fairy Tail wizards.

“To our master,” one of the men grunted and Sylvia smirked. I guessed we weren’t meeting him to have a nice chat over a cup of tea.

Shortly after, the tunnel stopped and we were faced with big iron doors. To Gajeel it would have been a feast. Sylvia unclipped a large silver key from her necklace and inserted it into the lock. She whispered some sort of password before turning the key. The doors creaked and slowly opened with loud groaning sounds that echoed through the tunnel. The doors opened to reveal a large room that looked to have come straight out of a castle. The floors were polished white tiles and the room was decorated with rich purple drapes and numerous sculptures and paintings. In the center of the back of the room was a large red and purple throne that was being occupied by a fat old man with balding hair, but he was dressed in an elegant suit. Above the throne was a massive mosaic of the guilds emblem; a devil’s tail curling around a dagger. By the looks of it, this guild was more serious than we thought.

Sylvia bowed before the man and his dark eyes studied over the Fairy Tail wizards with interest. The man’s stare seemed to linger on me for longer than the others and he licked his lips as his eyes trailed down my body. Pervert old man, I thought to myself bitterly. 

“Hello Sylvia. It looks like you were successful in capturing the Fairy Tail wizards,” He said with an approving smile. His voice was deep and dry, it sounded like he had eaten a bag of sand.  
“Yes sir,” Sylvia replied. 

“Erza Scarlet, Lucy Heartfilia, Gray Fullbuster and Natsu Dragneel, I welcome you,” he said with a grin that revealed his disgusting rotting teeth that caused me to cringe in disgust. Had he not heard of a tooth brush? “Sylvester, do you mind allowing Mr Fullbuster and Mr Dragneel to speak?” The old man asked smoothly. Sylvester was one of the three men who had captured Lucy and the others, he must have been Sylvia’s brother. They both had the same black hair and green eyes that matched the moss from the cave. Sylvester nodded and with a swish of his hand our muzzles disappeared, leaving behind small traces of magic power that glittered and danced in the air before dying and falling to the ground. I sighed in relief and stretched my jaw. “Oh how rude of me. You can call me Marcus.”

“Now listen up old man! Let us go this instant or you will regret it!” I snarled in unison with Gray; it disturbed me how we much we seemed to think alike sometimes. 

“Natsu, Gray,” Lucy warned quietly.

“My apologies for their behaviour. If you would care to unchain us I’m sure we can sort things out in a civil matter,” Erza said. The guilds master seemed amused and he chuckled lightly. 

“Come on now Miss Scarlet. You really think we’re interested in being civil?” He chortled, his fat belly jumped up and down as he laughed. “How about I show you how we treat out guests?” Marcus clicked his fingers and all of a sudden the room we were in began to melt. The pain dripped from the walls and everything mixed together like a saturated painting. All the colours and decor sunk into the floor and we were now in a massive cave, Marcus’ throne was now just a mass of jagged rocks. 

“Illusion magic,” Lucy realised and as she carefully mapped out our new surroundings. 

“Very good Miss Heartfilia. Yes, I specialise in illusion magic,” Marcus said with a smile. Rather than paintings and drapes, the walls were now adorned with chains and torture instruments. 

“You bastard! Where are all of those people you kidnapped?” I yelled angrily as I started to try and break my shackles again, even though I knew my efforts would be futile. Marcus threw back his head and roared in sadistic laughter.

“We already accommodated them in this very room. Now they have moved to the river. Well, if corpses moved,” Marcus said with a smirk.

“You mean you killed them?! You’re sick! I’m going to kill you!” I screamed, rage completely overwhelmed me as I stared at that monster like a predator hunting it’s prey. 

“You seem to misunderstand who has the upper hand here. Last time I checked, you four are unable to use your magic,” Marcus smirked arrogantly. 

“Shall I put his muzzle back on Master,” Sylvester asked monotonously. 

“No that’s quit alright. Chain those three to the wall and I want Mr Dragneel hung from the ceiling right in front of me,” Marcus ordered. We yelled, struggled, fought and even tried to bite our captors as we were all chained in the before mentioned positions. I was chained to a pipe in the cave’s ceiling. My feet barely brushed against the ground and being strung up like that killed my shoulders.

“Sylvia, Sylvester, Clive and Hans you may all participate in their punishment as you were the ones who successfully captured them,” Marcus’ words seemed to put the mentioned four in a good mood as they all straightened up with anticipation. “Sylvia,” when Marcus said her name she stalked forwards. My heart thumped loudly in my ears as she approached me from behind, I couldn’t turn to see her and it sent my instincts on a frenzy. She reached me and I could feel her cold breath tingle my skin as her presence engulfed me. She trailed her slender hands up my vest and she stroked my back, chest and navel with curious touches.  
“You guys help her undress him,” Marcus ordered the other underlings. 

“No stop!” Lucy screamed as her, Erza and Gray continued to thrash against their chains. I was frozen, I could only focus on how sick Sylvia’s soft touches made me feel. My attention was stolen as Marcus hauled himself off the stone throne and he waddled over to Lucy. 

“Don’t touch her!” I shouted as he ran his fingers, that were as thick as sausages, through her hair. He creepily sniffed one of the blonde locks and hummed in approval. He moved on to Erza and did the same thing, then he even did it to Gray much to the ice mage’s discomfort. 

“I made my decision. If you don’t stay still and let us do whatever we want to you Mr Dragneel, pretty little Lucy will be taking your place,” Marcus’ threat was a dagger to my chest. I bowed my head in defeat, I wouldn’t let them do anything to my friends. I would happily sacrifice myself for my fellow wizards, even if it involved the most painful death imaginable I would do it for them in a heart beat.

“Okay, do what you want,” I swallowed the lump in my throat and quietly surrendered. 

“No Natsu! Take me please!” Lucy cried. Stupid Lucy.

“I’m sorry Miss Heartfilia but Natsu has already agreed to be our play toy,” Marcus said and gave her hair one last stroke before going back to his chair. 

“Lucy I’ll be fine. I’m a dragon slayer remember,” I called out the her with a reassuring grin. Tears spilled from her eyes and Erza and Gray looked at me with concern. It was hard to think just an hour ago Gray and I were fighting like we hated eachothers guts, but deep down we both knew that wasn’t true and he was just as worried as the girls. I hoped Happy was alright as my thoughts wandered to my best friend back in Magnolia. 

A tearing sound shook me out of my thoughts and back to reality. Sylvia was cutting off my vest with a switch blade, much to my dismay. 

“Hey do you know how much this costed?” I shouted in annoyance as the tattered clothing floated to the ground. My upper body was now completely bare, which didn’t bother me in fights, but to have so many people stare at my body made me feel self conscious. Marcus’ eyes just didn’t leave as he drunk in my chest and abs with thirsty eyes, the more he looked the more excited he got. Marcus cocked his head to the side and he licked his lips with a thoughtful moan that made me want to hurl. 

“He has a very feminine body don’t you think Sylvia?” Marcus commented. Sylvia circled around me as she both looked at and felt my body. Her hands clamped around my waist and I jumped with a high pitched sound, it was a sensitive spot for me. 

“I agree Master. Look at his waist, it’s so narrow and he has wide hips almost like a girls! Even his ass is plump and round. Who would have thought Natsu Dragneel was built to take cock,” Sylvia purred. My eyes widened in shock, I knew I had a small waist but I never paid much attention to it but the things Sylvia said were repulsive. “He has a lot of muscle, but he is thinner than he looks when you’re up close,” Sylvia continued to study me like a lab rat.

“Excellent,” Marcus chuckled and his eyes narrowed as he smiled evilly in delight. I was too shocked to fight back as she cut off my pants and pulled off my shoes, leaving me just in my underwear. “Whip him,” Marcus commanded and Lucy and Erza screamed for them to stop. Sylvia obediently walked over to Lucy and took her whip.

“Will this one do?” Sylvia asked as she stroked the leather admiringly. 

“Yes, it will do very nicely,” with her master’s approval she walked back over to me; her boots clicking against the stone floor. I refused to make any noises as she raised Lucy’s whip and cracked it across my back. The force off the strike swung my body forwards and my nerves screamed in agony. She attacked my back over and over until I could feel blood dripping down my back and splashing on the ground. I used what little strength I had left to raise my head and I glared at Marcus; which was a bad mistake as I saw him lazily pumping his erection for everyone to see, it made me vomit. I hadn’t eaten since the train so nothing other than hot stomach bile ran down my chest.

“You made a disgusting mess. I think this deserves more serious punishment, don’t you master?” Sylvia asked. Marcus smiled and nodded. She discarded the whip and replaced in with a thick, metal pipe. My eyes widened in fear as she swung it down onto my chest. I couldn’t hold back my scream when it hit me; a loud crack rung through the cave as one of my ribs were painfully shattered. My next scream was blood curdling as she hit me across the back on top of my other wounds. 

“Stop! Please stop!” much to my surprise, it was Gray who yelled out that desperate plea. 

“Shut up Fullbuster. If you want your turn you will have to wait,” Marcus snapped angrily, he obviously was enjoying my beating, the sick fuck. Sylvia ignored Gray’s plea and continued to hit nearly every inch of my body. Sylvester, Clive and Hans if I remembered their names correctly, came forward and cut off my underwear. I was now completely exposed; my clothes, pride and sanity were being stripped from me. The four of them began to caress and kiss my body, it was even worse than being whipped or beaten. Their disgusting mouths and hands burnt my skin and I hopelessly tried to avoid their touches. 

“Don’t look so miserable Salamander. Now I wonder, has anyone ever touched you down here?” Sylvia grabbed my manhood in her hand and I felt compelled to vomit again. I screamed as she gave the tip a teasing lick. 

“Sylvia you just gave me a wonderful idea. Take him down,” Marcus said. Sylvia undid my chains and I fell to the ground in a pile of my broken limbs and bodily fluids. 

“Now Natsu, you’re going to suck Gray’s cock.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment and some feedback if you liked it and want more c:


	2. Chapter 2

*Third person POV*

“There’s no way in hell I’m doing that,” Natsu snarled weakly, his voice was hoarse from screaming. He was in so much agony it felt like he had been dipped in molten lava, every inch of his flesh was burning with pain. Despite this, the look in his eyes was anything other than the look of someone who had been beaten down. He glared at Marcus; his eyes were a raging tornado of hatred and defiance.

“Ah that’s too bad,” Marcus sighed with faux hurt. “I guess it’s time for Miss Heartfilia to take the stage!”

“No fucking way!” Natsu yelled as he used the little strength he had to pull himself to his feet. He was barely able to stay standing as he teetered back and forth; his body threatened to collapse on him any second.

“Natsu please!” Lucy sobbed, she desperately wanted to trade positions with Natsu. He was extremely injuried, Lucy had never seen anyone so badly hurt on a mission before. Blood stained most of his body and what wasn’t covered in red was a nasty hue of purple as his bruises were quickly forming and broken bones shifted unnaturally under his skin; they had all winced every time they heard the sound of a bone shatter with the pipes impact. Natsu was strong, everyone knew that, but no one knew how he was still able to stand in his condition. Even the strongest warriors would have fallen by now. 

“Shut up! I’m not letting him hurt you,” Natsu cried. No one missed the tears streaming down Natsu’s face; whether it was from pain or his emotional turmoil no body could decide.

“Then do as I said,” Marcus said with a sick grin. 

“You bastards! I’m going to kill you with my bare hands!” Gray threatened; every syllable was under toned by the obvious pain he was feeling from having seen Natsu being tortured. Gray seemed to be just as distraught as Lucy and he was still struggling wildly against his restraints. 

“Natsu, you have to say strong. We will get you out I promise,” Erza yelled. She seemed composed but her voice was wavering as she fought back her tears.

“Fine,” Natsu sneered in resignation. He slowly limped over to Gray and plummeted to his knees in front of the ice wizard. “I’m sorry Gray,” he whispered painfully and his eyes were glued to the ground with his head bowed so that his pink bangs curtained his face.

“Natsu, look at me,” Gray said gently. Natsu hesitantly raised his head and stared into Gray’s watery eyes. Gray choked on a noise of surprise when he stared into Natsu’s eyes. They no longer shone like a brilliant, angry sun just like a moment ago. Instead they were empty and hollow; the Masked Devils torture had officially damaged Natsu Dragneel, both physically and mentally. “It’s okay,” were the only two words Gray managed to squeeze out of his throat; but it was enough to reassure Natsu and he nodded before unzipping Gray’s fly with trembling fingers. 

A low, broken sob escaped Natsu’s lips as he pulled out Gray’s limp cock and Gray slammed his eyes shut. They both tried to escape into their minds and find their happy place; but they couldn’t sever their ties to reality and they were stuck in the cave. 

“Perhaps he needs some help?” Sylvia asked smoothly. Her voice sent shivers down Natsu’s spine and he froze.

“No,” Natsu mumbled just loudly enough for everyone to hear. “I can do it myself,” Natsu said firmly. He looked over to Lucy and Erza who were staring at him in horror; their faces were a dark shade of green, they felt sick to the stomach. What the guild was making Natsu and Gray do repulsed them. “Please don’t watch,” Natsu pleaded and Erza and Lucy nodded silently in understanding and closed their eyes. 

“Natsu this isn’t your fault, it’s this disgusting guild making you do this,” Gray whispered comfortingly. Natsu’s heart thumped against his rib cage and a light feeling flooded his head; Gray was being so kind and supportive, even though he was being forced to give him a blowjob. It was very uncharacteristic of Gray, but it was exactly what Natsu needed. “Under different circumstances I might actually enjoy this,” Gray smiled. Natsu’s eyes widened and he stared at Gray, his mouth agape. 

“Gray,” he mumbled and his heart rate increased. A warm, tingly feeling he had never felt before washed over his body like a gentle wave as he stared into Gray’s dark eyes. 

“Get on with it Mr Dragneel,” Marcus ordered impatiently. Natsu’s eyes fell and with a shaky breath he wrapped his hands around Gray’s shaft. He stroked it slowly up and down as he rubbed the slit with his thumb. This proved effective as Gray’s cock slowly rose and swelled with arousal. When Gray was fully hard Natsu let his hand drop and he nervously shuffled forwards. His lips were barely inches away and Gray could feel Natsu’s hot, uneven breath on his cock and it was beginning to turn him on. He felt bad for getting hard in such a situation; but he couldn’t help it, it was a natural human reaction to stimulation and he repeated those words like a mantra in his head.

Gray repressed a moan as Natsu tentatively gave the tip a small cat lick before taking the head in his mouth. The ice mage panted as Natsu sucked and swirled his tongue around the tip and then sunk his head down, taking in just over half of Gray’s length. He bobbed his head up and down and finally he was able to fit all of Gray inside his mouth; it was hitting against the back of his throat. He had an impressively large cock Natsu thought at the back of his mind. He continued to move his head up and down and he used his tongue as much as he could to speed up the process. Natsu’s eyes were beginning to flutter closed but something shiny and bronze on the floor just behind Gray caught his attention; it was one of Lucy’s bobby pins. 

He very, very slowly moved his still chained hands towards the pin; it was a ray of hope in the darkness. He sped up his mouths movements and Gray’s moans filled the room as he could no longer hold them back. Marcus and his lackeys were too captivated by the scene to notice Natsu sneakily snatch the bobby pin. He tapped Gray’s arm to get his attention and Gray’s eyes looked down at him questioningly. Natsu looked up at him, his lips still wrapped around Gray’s cock. Gray saw a hopeful spark glitter in Natsu’s eyes and he felt something long and thin being put in his hand. He studied the object using his sense of touch and he quickly worked out what it was; a bobby pin. Gray grinned and Natsu went back to putting his effort into the blowjob.

Natsu felt slender fingers comb through the back of his hair; he already knew the feel of those fingers too well and it was no doubt Sylvia. “You’re doing good. Make sure to swallow all of his semen,” she crooned. Gray climaxed shortly after and he harshly sunk his teeth into his tongue to stop himself from crying out in pleasure. Natsu gagged on the thick, salty liquid that shot down the back of his throat and pooled in his mouth. Natsu pulled back and Gray’s dick fell from his mouth with a wet a ‘pop’. Gray was a panting mess as his dick went limp and Natsu gulped down his semen.

“Bravo! Good show!” Marcus boomed with glee and clapped his hands together. Sylvia crouched in front of Natsu and wiped away the semen dribbling down his chin and she licked her hand clean with a satisfied hum. 

“Tasty,” she murmured with a smirk. Natsu remained silent and slumped over with shame and defeat. 

“He did what you requested, now let us go!” Erza begged, she sounded as desperate us a mother trying to find her lost child. 

“Oh no, I’m sorry but we’re not done yet. Sylvester, you may go first,” Marcus said much to everyone’s discontent. What more could they possibly do? 

Sylvester walked towards Natsu who shouted as he roughly grabbed his hips and pulled him back. Natsu fell forwards and he was now on his hands and knees with Sylvester behind him holding his hips. Natsu’s eyes widened as he felt something long and hard rubbing against his behind. 

“No! Stop!” Lucy wailed as Sylvester lined his erection with Natsu’s entrance. Just as he was about to push himself in, Gray broke loose with a cry of triumph. 

“How did you-” Sylvia was cut off as Gray’s fist collided with her face. He channeled all of his repressed anger in that one hit; it was so forceful it knocked her out immediately. Sylvester rushed to aid his sister and Natsu fell to the ground in exhaustion. 

“Stop him!” Marcus shrieked and the other men raced forwards. 

“You will pay!” Gray shouted at the top of his lungs. “Ice-make: lance!” He used his magic to create the weapon now that the magic draining shackles no longer restrained him. Before Sylvester could use his magic Gray charged forwards and skewered the lance right though his stomach. Blood splattered from his enemies mouth his body fell to the floor like a rag doll. Hans and Clive were the next to try and attack; but they were no match for Gray’s strength fueled by his fury and heart ache. “Ice-make: floor!”

As soon as Gray had cast the spell the floor was now entirely ice and Hans and Clive slipped and fell face first into the ground. “Ice make: hammer!” for good measures Gray swung the hammer down on the pair, knocking them also unconscious. Gray smirked at his victory; now he could finally get Natsu out of here.

“No!” Natsu screamed out and Gray quickly turned around. Marcus was towering over Natsu with his hand clamped on the top of his head.

“What are you doing?! Get away from Natsu!” Gray shouted.

“Did you really think my illusion magic was only good for home designs? You were wrong! Now Natsu, let me into your mind and I will show you hell itself!” Marcus maniacally laughed. Horrid images wormed their way into Natsu’s quickly decaying mind.

He saw blood. Blood was everywhere; it drenched his clothes, the grass underneath his feet was crimson and even the sky was a deep red. He stumbled forwards and tripped over a lump at his feet. A blood curdling scream left his lips when he saw what it was; it was Happy’s corpse. He began to hyperventilate and his chest wracked with sobs. He gently scooped up his best friends cold body and he let out a heart wrenching scream. Then more corpses appeared around him. All of the fairy tail guild was dead, their lifeless and rotting bodies were piled sky high. Dead, impassive dark blue eyes stared at him. “Gray,” he sobbed. He dragged himself to Gray’s body and he gently caressed his pale face. 

“Natsu snap out of it!” Gray yelled at Natsu who was screaming and writhing on the floor. He had used his ice maker magic to take down Marcus who was now lying a few feet away. Natsu suddenly stopped screaming and he looked around at their surroundings perplexed.

“G-Gray, you’re alive,” Natsu whispered as soon as his scared eyes landed on Gray. He looked into Gray’s eyes; they were bright and shining with life. A relieved smile spread across Natsu’s face; he didn’t know what he would have done if his vision was real.

“Of course I’m alive flame brain,” Gray sneered. For the first time ever, Natsu laughed at Gray’s teasing. Out of the blue Natsu’s vision began to go hazy and he felt light headed.

“G-Gray,” he murmured before passing out. Gray sighed and gently stroked Natsu’s hair. Much to Gray’s relief he was still breathing, the damage done to his body had finally took it’s toll. 

He broke Lucy and Erza’s chains and they immediately rushed over and knelt next to Natsu; both of them sobbed hysterically over his unconscious body. Gray sighed and placed a hand on each of their shoulders sympathetically. 

“Get it together you guys. We need to get Natsu out of here,” Gray said. He cautiously picked up Natsu bridal style and his head lolled onto his shoulder. Through the tears, blood and dirt smeared on the Dragon Slayers face his expression was peaceful. The corners of Gray’s lips tugged up in a grateful smile. “You’ll be okay Natsu,” he whispered and the foursome trudged out of the Masked Devil’s hide out; they were all thankful that they had escaped and that Natsu was still alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not overly happy with how I wrote this chapter, and sorry the POV changed. I didn't realise I was writing in third person until about half way through and I didn't want to re-write it. Anyway, I did the best I could! Next update should be out soon. Please leave feedback, good or bad! °˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖°


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a week since the incident. Gray, Lucy and Erza had fully recovered and gotten themselves together but Natsu remained in the infirmary with the constant aid of Porlyusica and Wendy. Due to Wendy’s sky magic, he was healing very quickly but he still had a long way to go.

It was late in the evening and Gray sat next to Natsu’s bed as the pinkette slept peacefully. Gray smiled and brushed a lock of hair off his face. Gray had always known he had feelings for Natsu beyond friendship, but for some reason what happened with the Masked Devils had truly awoken those feelings. He just couldn’t get him out of his head, no matter how hard he tried. Weirdly he realised he felt a strong urge to protect Natsu after having seen him so fragile for the first time in the ice mage’s life. He was still a little baffled at how much that filthy guild managed to break Natsu, but who wouldn’t be traumatized after being humiliated, beaten and forced to perform sexual actions on his team mate then almost being sexually assaulted himself plus whatever horrid images Marcus had planted in his head.

“N-no,” Natsu murmured and his face contorted into that of someone in pain. 

“Natsu?” Gray questioned softly. Natsu must be dreaming, Gray thought. It wasn’t unusual for the Dragon Slayer to talk in his sleep, it annoyed the hell out of Gray when they had to share a room on missions. Natsu whimpered and curled in on himself; sweat began to bead on his forehead and his eyebrows were knitted tightly together. Gray felt his heart break; Natsu was having a nightmare.

“Stop!” Natsu shouted in anguish. Wendy, who was sleeping in the bed next to Natsu having drained her magic completely from healing Natsu, stirred and sat up sleepily. Her eyes widened when she saw the condition Natsu was in; he was curled in a tight ball and he was screaming into the blanket that was wrapped around his shaking frame. 

“Hey Natsu! Wake up!” Gray shouted in panic and shook his shoulders. Wendy jumped out of her bed and ran to Natsu’s side. 

“N-no! Don’t… don’t touch me!” Natsu yelled and Gray quickly removed his hands from Natsu’s shoulders.

“Natsu please wake up,” Wendy pleaded. Natsu suddenly sat up as rigid as a board, his eyes snapped open and were wide with fear. He still seemed to be stuck in the nightmare and Gray and Wendy waited with baited breath as Natsu tried to put his pieces back together. 

“Natsu,” Wendy said timidly and placed a hand on his shoulder. Natsu gasped and flinched away from the touch; tears formed in Wendy’s eyes and she immediately apologised. 

“Are you okay Natsu?” Gray asked, concern laced his words. Gray’s question went unanswered and Natsu pulled his legs up against his chest and buried his head in between his knees. 

“Please leave,” Natsu mumbled. Wendy and Gray stayed put. “Leave!” Natsu growled loudly and shot Gray a glare. His eyes were blood shot and wild as tears streamed down his face. Wendy and Gray reluctantly left the room in distress.

“Gray, just what happened to him? No one will tell me,” Wendy asked the ice mage. Gray sighed and ran his hand through his hair, horrible images flashed through his head as he remembered the events from the mission.

“Don’t worry Wendy, it’s Natsu. He will be okay,” Gray said with a faux smile to reassure the young dragon slayer. 

“I really hope so,” Wendy whispered. 

~~

It had been two weeks and Gray hadn’t gone to visit Natsu since the nightmare. As much as he wanted to be there for him, it was just too painful seeing Natsu so messed up. He moped into the guild hall, the pink haired dragon slayer stuck to his mind like chewing gum. 

“Hey Gray!” A familiar voice called out and Gray’s eyes widened. Natsu was sitting in the guild with Happy flying merrily next to him. He seemed to be completely back to normal with his cheeky grin and unruly hair that was spiked up in every direction. The majority of his body was wrapped in white bandages but he was bouncing around with ease as he tried to challenge the other guild members to a fight. 

“Good morning Gray,” Lucy appeared behind him as she entered the guild and greeted him cheerfully. “Oh it looks like Natsu has finally been let out of the infirmary,” Lucy noticed happily. She was relieved that he seemed to have recovered.

“It’s odd,” Gray mumbled thoughtfully.

“What is?” Lucy asked curiously.

“It’s like nothing happened at all.”

“Of course! It’s Natsu, I bet you he’s completely fine now!” The celestial wizard grinned and pulled Gray to the bar and bought him a drink. Gray wasn’t listening to her attempts to lighten the mood and he didn’t touch his drink; he stared absentmindedly at Natsu who was currently brawling with Gajeel. It just didn’t seem right to Gray, there was no way even Natsu could be so resilient after what they went through in the Masked Devils hide out. From the times Gray had seen Natsu after the incident he was far from his old self, he had been traumatized; but now it felt like they had traveled back in time, he was back to normal. Gray thought that he should have been happy but an uneasy feeling stirred his gut that Natsu was far from okay despite how it seemed.

“Where are you going?” Lucy asked. Gray’s body went into auto-pilot and he had no control over his body as he stormed over to Natsu and Gajeel. He grabbed the back of Gajeel’s collar and threw him into one of the pillars holding up the guild. Natsu stared at him with anger and shock.

“Hey ice princess!? What do you think you’re doing!?! I was about to beat his stupid face!” Natsu shouted angrily at Gray. It was all too normal and Gray’s uneasiness increased. 

“What are you doing?” Gray asked darkly and Natsu cocked his head to the side with confusion.

“What do you mean Gray? I’m fighting Gajeel! Well I was, but you had to break it up!” Natsu replied, obviously frustrated. Gray took a step forward, and to his surprise Natsu took a step back. Gray moved closer, and once again Natsu moved away to keep the distance between them. Gray studied Natsu and he saw fear in his dark eyes. What was he scared of? Then, it suddenly hit Gray like a tonne of bricks. Natsu was scared.. of him. 

Natsu was super pissed at Gray, he was about to win his fight with Natsu and the stupid ice moron had to step in and ruin everything. Gray began to get closer to him, and his instincts took control of his body and forced him to step back. Fear tightened in his chest as he looked into Gray’s eyes. Natsu remembered a nightmare he had had recently; it was about Gray. Dream Gray had forced himself on to Natsu and was making him do dirty things. Natsu hated himself for it, but his brain had somehow registered Gray as an enemy after what the Masked Devils made him do. He knew logically Gray had no part in it and he wasn’t forcing Natsu to give him a blowjob; it was Marcus who forced him to do it, not Gray. No matter how much he tried to remind himself of this he couldn’t control the feeling of dread that filled him now whenever he thought of being in Gray’s presence.

“You’re scared of me, aren’t you?” Gray mumbled and bowed his head. Natsu didn’t want to answer truthfully, but he didn’t want to lie. The Dragon Slayers silence was enough of an answer for Gray and he balled his hands into fists at his sides and anger poured out of his being. Natsu squeaked and cowered away as Gray’s fist collided with the wall behind him. “I’m sorry,” Gray said and bolted out of the guild. Natsu felt really, really bad. He didn’t want to be scared of Gray, and now because his feelings betrayed him Gray was upset and it was all his fault. Gray didn’t do anything to deserve it, he was just as much of a victim as Natsu. Natsu mustered all of his courage and ran after the ice wizard.

The rest of the guild were shaken into silence as they watched Natsu chase Gray out of the guild, they all had no idea what was going on. Lucy sat worriedly as she stared at the door. “Poor Natsu and Gray,” she sighed, but she had hope that the two of them would be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter was so short. I'm going through a bit of writers block at the moment (｡•́︿•̀｡)


	4. Chapter 4

“Gray wait!” Natsu shouted as he barrelled through the streets. His eyes remained latched onto the back of Gray’s head as the ice mage darted through the crowded market trying to get Natsu off his trail. Natsu didn’t have time to apologise as he knocked over yet another person; his soul purpose at that moment in time was to catch Gray, nothing else mattered. Gray turned and made a bee line into an ally way. His head swung around and the pinkette was no where to be seen.

“Stubborn flame brain,” Gray grumbled and sunk to the floor panting. Tears welled in his eyes, he was a complete emotional wreckage. It felt like someone had clawed his heart out of his chest and stomped it into the ground. He never wanted Natsu to be scared of him; the thought itself was absolutely absurd. He understood why Natsu would be fearful, but he hadn’t done anything! It wasn’t his fault, yet at the same time he felt disgusted with himself. 

“Found you!” Natsu came screeching around the corner looking like he was ready to tear Gray’s head clean off. Gray jumped to his feet and got prepared to start running again, but much to his dismay he realised the ally way was nothing other than a dead end. A massive brick wall loomed over him, it was too tall to climb. His eyes darted between the wall and Natsu, there was no way he would be able to get through either one of them fast enough to escape the furious Dragon Slayer. He had backed himself into a corner, literally. He came to a conclusion, he would have to fight Natsu. 

“Ice-make-”

“Gray don’t attack! I don’t want to fight you. Please hear me out,” pleaded Natsu. Gray immediately stopped what he was doing and he stared at Natsu in bewilderment. ‘I don’t want to fight you’, that was the first time Gray had ever heard Natsu turn down a fight. Natsu carefully walked forwards and Gray didn’t dare to move a muscle, but he couldn’t even if he wanted to; he was rooted to the ground unable to move. “Gray?”

“Fine I’ll hear what you have to say,” Gray huffed and folded his arms across his chest. Natsu breathed a sigh of relief and he instantly relaxed.

“Okay. I’m not scared of you Gray, please don’t take it personally. I’m scared of something else that I can’t tell you. I’ve been having these nightmares recently, they’re really horrible. I think Marcus’ illusion magic has some how stuffed up my subconscious or something. Anyway, you were in one of those dreams and it had me a little shaken up is all. It has nothing to do with what happened,” Natsu explained and Gray felt those words pull him back up from the despair he was swimming in just a moment ago. 

“So you’re not scared of me?” Gray asked and Natsu nodded. A huge weight had been lifted off Gray’s shoulders and he smiled in relief. “Sorry Natsu for jumping to conclusions. Whatever it is you’re scared of, you know you can tell me right?” Gray said softly. 

“It’s just a few personal things. For some reason the Masked Devils really got to me. I’m feeling anxious and jumpy all the time and I can’t stop worrying about stupid things and myself even,” Natsu sighed. 

“What you went through isn’t something you can simply brush off your shoulders like nothing happened. What happened is nothing like our other missions, you were targeted and beaten whilst helpless. Your mind is more fragile than your body and it takes a lot longer to heal than a couple of bones. I know you Natsu and I bet you keep telling yourself that you’re weak, and that isn’t true. Either one of us could have been in your position, we were all help captive and completely useless. If you need anything I’m here for you, even if you hate my guts,” Gray’s words completely captivated Natsu and unbidden tears began to roll down his cheeks. “Why are you crying?!” Gray shouted, he was worried he had said something wrong. He stood there helpless as Natsu’s shoulders shook and he cried quietly into his hands. For the first time Gray thought that Natsu looked so tiny and helpless, like an abused puppy with no where to go. 

“You’re right Gray. I feel so weak and pathetic,” Natsu sniffled. “What they did to me was awful. I know it could have been much worse, but I can’t get those touches out of my head, they make me feel dirty. It wasn’t even the pain that bothers me. They completely humiliated me and snatched my strength by breaking my down from the inside out. It hurts so much to think there were other people who went through that until the very end. If it wasn’t for you breaking out, god knows what else they would have done,” Gray’s heart strings were being tugged. He was seeing a side to Natsu that he never had before; his soft, innocent and caring side and Gray found that he was starting to like this Natsu. He remembered the way that Natsu had laughed at his teasing back in that dreadful cave, either the Masked Devils had carved a completely new Natsu or they had simply dug up Natsu’s hidden self. Either way, Gray wished he could have gotten to see this Natsu without all the pain.

“What they did would traumatise anyone. It even destroyed Erza just having to watch you go through that torture. You’re a Dragon Slayer, there’s no Dragon Slayer in history that has ever been weak. You are the exact opposite of weak; even though I hate you, I also admire you and you’re strength and resilience. You have to stay strong,” when Gray had finished Natsu ran up to him and wrapped his arms tightly around his waist. Gray was stunned as Natsu cried into his chest, but his urge to protect Natsu hit him in the gut. He cautiously embraced Natsu and soothingly stroked his hair as he whispered comforting nonsense.

Natsu’s crying eventually subsided and he pulled away from the hug. “I’m sorry,” Natsu mumbled and kept his head bowed. 

“Don’t apologise flame brain. Honestly, I like this side of you,” Gray smiled. 

“You like seeing me weak, huh? Does it make you feel superior to me?” Natsu snarled and glared at Gray with his tired, red eyes.

“No it’s not like that. I was worried that you were just ignoring everything and just going to bottle up your feelings. When I walked into the guild and saw you so happy and normal, it disturbed me and made me feel sick. There was just no way you could have been alright so quickly, even if your physical wounds have healed I know there’s still an open wound in your mind. It gives me comfort to know that you’re dealing with your feelings and not hiding them.”

“I don’t know how to deal with these feelings. I feel worthless and disgusting,” Natsu admitted shamefully.

“That’s perfectly normal. When under a lot of emotional stress your brain deceives you into thinking those bad things about yourself even though it’s not true. You will get through this, I know you can. Just don’t rush yourself, you have to face that something bad happened to you and it’s okay to be upset. I meant what I said before, I’m here if you need me,” Gray felt almost euphoric that Natsu had opened up to him of all people, he wanted nothing more than to protect Natsu and help him get through this. 

“Why are you trying to help me if you hate me so much?” Asked Natsu. Stupid Natsu, always so oblivious, Gray thought to himself bitterly.

“I wont help you then if you don’t want,” Gray huffed, but his tone was light hearted and Natsu knew there wasn’t any sincerity behind those words. “Now if you would excuse me,” Natsu didn’t stop Gray as he brushed past him to leave. 

“One more thing, I don’t hate you either,” Natsu called out. Gray spun around and the butterflies in his stomach awakened. Natsu flashed his signature grin and Gray couldn’t help but smile back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait for this update! I start school again in 4 days so I have been a little busy and once school starts I wont e able to update as regularly, but I will update at the very least once a week.


	5. Chapter 5

Natsu walked home for the first time in the three weeks of his recovery, his home had been the infirmary and that had caused him much frustration. Natsu had never been the type of person who liked to be tied down indoors, that morning when Porlyusica said he could leave had made him as happy as a little boy waking up Christmas morning. He had a spring in his step as he opened the door. 

“Home sweet home,” he smiled in joy. He raced over to his hammock and buried himself in a mound of blankets and pillows; he was finally able to relax in his own much beloved home. He felt light and bubbly when he thought of the conversation he had had with Gray not long ago. It was liberating to sort things out with the ice mage and get some stuff off his chest. Past him would rather die than cry into Gray’s chest, but he no longer felt that same resentment towards the ice wizard. He still found him totally annoying; but he had been able to experience his caring side and his strong arms made Natsu feel safe. A content sigh escaped his lips as he continued to think about Gray and the concern he had shown him. It wasn’t like Natsu to crave such comfort, but he would have done anything at that moment in time to have Gray cuddling him. “What the hell am I thinking?!” Natsu growled to himself and tried to dispel any thoughts revolving around Gray from his mind, but to no avail. 

Natsu swiftly sat up as the door creaked open. Fear bloomed in his chest and he began to hyperventilate, but it was just Happy. Natsu crumpled in relief and cursed his new found anxiety issues. “You’re home!” Natsu sighed.

“Aye sir!” Happy replied merrily.

Happy padded over to Natsu who was peaking out through his make shift nest. Natsu’s arms snaked out and grabbed a hold of Happy and he crushed him against his chest in a hug; but Happy was not happy.

“Let..go..” Happy wheezed and Natsu’s grip slacked. “Why did you try and attack me Natsu?” Happy cried out, tears forming in his eyes.

“I wasn’t trying to attack you, it was just a hug,” Natsu explained but Happy wasn’t buying it. 

“Say that to my broken ribs,” Happy huffed and flew out of the house. Natsu called after his best friend but he wouldn’t come back; the two always had fights like that, but at that moment Natsu needed Happy’s company and he had driven him away. Natsu curled into a ball and anxiety washed over him. It felt like his house was shrinking and the walls were closing him in. His breathing quickened and his body began to tremble with fear. Ghost hands caressed his body which made him feel nauseous. Flashbacks assaulted his mind in waves; he felt like he was back in that cave as everything unfolded before him like it was happening all over again. He could recall every scent, every touch, every shred of pain, the way that Gray tasted. 

“Happy, please come back,” he whispered painfully before a sob broke free from his chest. He cried violently and screamed into his pillow; he felt alone, so alone. “Happy!” He screamed, but still the little exceed didn’t come to Natsu’s rescue. Natsu cried and shouted until his throat was raw and he couldn’t squeeze out anymore tears. He laid there exhausted and staring at the ceiling with dead eyes. “Please,” he whimpered. He didn’t know who he was talking to; he just needed someone to hear his plea for help. His eye lids met and remained closed. Sleep eventually clawed him into oblivion.

 

Natsu was covered in rusty chains; they curled around his throat, his shoulders, his chest, his arms, his waist, his thighs, his calves. Everywhere was being tied down by the metal biting into his flesh. “Hello?” Natsu called out into the darkness that surrounded him. Everything was pitch black. The floor, the walls, the ceiling. Everything, pitch black. Complete nothingness. 

“You’re weak,” an eerie voice hissed. Natsu swivelled his head around, but he still couldn’t see anything in the black.

“Who’s there!?” Natsu yelled; his patience was wearing thin. 

“Weak,” the voice hissed again. Natsu’s lips pursed into the thinnest of lines, he wasn’t the least bit amused. Anxiety formed in his chest and he was shaking so violently the chains were rattling. 

“WeakWeakWeakWeakWeakWeakWeakWeakWeakWeakWeakWeakWeakWeakWeakWeakWeakWeakWeakWeakWeakWeakWeakWeakWeakWeakWeakWeakWeakWeakWeakWeakWeak-”

“SHUT UP!” Natsu screamed. The word he most dreaded began to feel like poison being pumped through his veins as it ate away at his body. 

“WeakWeakWeakWeakWeakWeakWeakWeakWeakWeakWeakWeakWeakWeakWeakWeakWeakWeakWeakWeakWeakWeakWeakWeakWeakWeakWeakWeakWeakWeakWeakWeakWeak-”

 

Natsu awoke with a scream leaving his lips and drenched with sweat. As soon as he realised it was all just a dream he sighed in relief; but he still felt awful. His anxiety just wouldn’t settle. Happy still hadn’t returned and he was completely alone and that thought scared him. He checked the time, it was only one in the morning. He wondered if Gray would still be awake; the minute he thought of the ice mage he felt an urgent need to be wrapped in those arms. Without thinking twice Natsu got dressed and headed to Gray’s apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a short chapter, I'll update again in a few hours ♪♪ｖ(⌒ｏ⌒)ｖ♪♪


	6. Chapter 6

Gray was pulled out of his peaceful sleep by someone banging on his door like they were being chased by a serial killer. Annoyed and tired, Gray pulled himself out of bed and swung the door open. He was about to yell at whoever was disturbing him at such an outrageous hour, but he was stopped in his tracks. The sight before Gray was heart breaking; Natsu was kneeling on the ground trembling and sobbing hysterically. 

“Natsu what the hell? What’s wrong?” Gray shouted and fear toyed at the pits of his stomach. Natsu was a complete wreck, Gray had never imagined he would get that bad. Unnervingly Natsu didn’t reply. Gray hooked his arms underneath Natsu’s arm pits and dragged him to his living room as carefully as he could.

He gingerly sat Natsu up on the lounge and knelt on the ground before him. “Gray,” Natsu sobbed. 

“I’m here Natsu,” Gray cooed and rubbed soothing circles on the back of his hand. “What happened?”

“I’m.. scared,” Natsu choked out between sobs.

“What of?” Gray asked, careful to sound as nonthreatening as possible. Natsu seemed like nothing but a shell of his former self, before any of this happened Gray would have laughed in any ones face if they told him he would be comforting Natsu going through a breakdown. 

“E-everything! I never want that to happen again! I don’t want to be humiliated like that ever again! I can’t stand the thought of being alone. I think I’m going insane. I’m so weak and pathetic and disgusting-”

“Stop. Stop now. I have told you that what you’re going through is normal for what they did to you. They really hurt you Natsu and no one would blame you for being so distraught. I will never, ever let anyone hurt you again, that’s a promise,” Gray said firmly as he grasped Natsu’s hand. Natsu seemed to have calmed down a little much to Gray’s relief. 

“It hurts my pride to have you promise to protect me,” Natsu laughed hoarsely. “I’ve been trying to get through this. I just can’t see why this is so different to when I got hurt on other missions.”

“It wasn’t like other missions. They didn’t just hurt you physically, the damage goes far beyond that,” said Gray. 

“So that’s it, I’m damaged and broken because I was too weak to fight,” Natsu balled his hands into fists and Gray could feel Natsu’s self loathing engulf the room it was so strong.

“You’re not weak. We all got captured, remember? You will get better Natsu. It wont be straight away but if you keep dealing with it you will eventually recover,” Gray said with a reassuring smile.

“I want to be okay now! I shouldn’t be like this!” yelled Natsu in frustration.

“Calm down,” Gray whispered.

“I hate myself. I’m disgusting. I can’t scrub away the feel of their filthy fingers all over me. I tried looking at my body in a mirror and it made me sick. They were right when they said I have a feminine body. I’ve always known that, which is why I’ve tried to pack as much muscle as possible to hide the fact that I could pass off as a girl,” Natsu said. Gray remembered how Natsu was strung up naked, the Masked Devils were right, surprisingly Natsu had a very feminine figure and Gray thought it was hot. The ice mage shook away his dirty thoughts and focused on Natsu’s distress.

“I never noticed. It isn’t that big of a deal, so what if you’re a guy with a small waist. I think it’s cute,” replied Gray.

“Really?” Natsu’s eyes widened and he stared at Gray with shock; Gray thought his body was cute? Natsu felt as if he should have been offended, but instead it made him blush and he felt giddy over the compliment.

“Uh yeah, I do. Can I ask you something?” Gray asked nervously.

“I guess,” mumbled Natsu.

“What did Marcus make you see?” Natsu froze at Gray’s question. He remembered the illusion as if it was real; all the blood and corpses, it made him nauseous to think about. 

“Everyone was dead.. the whole guild, Happy, even you,” Natsu was on the verge of breaking into tears again. Gray remained silent and rubbed Natsu’s thigh sympathetically. Gray couldn’t even begin to fathom how horrible that must have been for Natsu to endure. “Now, can I ask you something?” Natsu asked.

“Ask away,” Gray replied, he was a little nervous on what Natsu was going to ask but he stayed patient. Natsu closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

“Well um, when they made me do the thing to you.. You said under different circumstances you might have liked it. Are you gay?” Asked Natsu; his face was glowing as red as a stop light. Gray choked on a noise of surprise; that wasn’t what he expected. 

“No, I like both girls and guys,” Gray replied. He was a bit anxious about admitting this to Natsu, he was worried the Dragon Slayer would find it gross.

“Oh, okay. That’s cool,” Natsu said without any hint of judgement. 

“What about you?” Gray had always been curious about Natsu’s sexuality and he waited with baited breath, hopeful for a reply. Natsu played with his hands nervously and his blush deepened; Gray chuckled internally, he found that Natsu really could be adorable at times.

“I think.. I think I like guys. I find girls pretty and all but they just don’t do it for me. Is that wrong?” Natsu’s voice was laced with his obvious shame. 

“No, it isn’t gross at all. Being gay is completely fine and if that’s who you are then there’s no point in hiding it,” Gray smiled sweetly and he tenderly wiped away Natsu’s tear stained cheeks with the pad of his thumb. “Gray?”

“Hm?”

“I think I may like you. I know it sounds stupid and insane and gross but I’ve just got this weird feeling. I want to feel you hug me and I want you to protect me. I’m so pathetic-” Gray cut off Natsu’s anxious rambling by crashing his lips against Natsu’s own. Natsu squeaked in shock but he quickly melted into the compassionate and innocent kiss. Gray was over joyed, he had had a crush on Natsu for as long as he could remember and now finally those feelings were being returned. Gray had kissed many, many people but none of which were as amazing as Natsu; he could feel himself meld together with Natsu, it felt so right. They were two jigsaw pieces that you would have never thought would fit together; but they did. On the other hand, it was Natsu’s first kiss and he was drowning in ecstasy. Gray’s lips were cold and smooth in contrast to his own scorching lips, it was a kiss of fire and ice. 

The two wizards broke apart when their lungs began to burn from lack of oxygen. They both were panting and flustered as they stared into each others eyes with both disbelief and longing.

“That was amazing,” Natsu breathed and Gray couldn’t help but laugh. “Best first kiss ever.”

“What?! That was your first kiss?!” Gray exclaimed with shock. Natsu bit his lip and nodded. Gray squealed on the inside like a teenage girl fawning over her crush; he was just so cute!

“So, does that mean you feel the same?” Asked Natsu.

“Stupid flame brain. Honestly, I’ve liked you for a really long time,” Gray admitted. Natsu beamed in happiness with a toothy grin that spread from ear to ear.

“Am I dreaming?” Natsu pinched himself on the arm and Gray rolled his eyes. 

“No moron,” Gray sighed.

“W-would you ever have sex with me?” Natsu’s voice was so quiet that Gray was sure he hadn’t heard right. Gray wasn’t be any means a virgin, he had messed around with both genders and he would say he was pretty experienced in the area of sex, but Natsu probably had no idea. 

“Of course I would. Why are you asking this so soon?” Gray asked with confusion. 

“Well.. I want you to be my first, before someone tries to take it away from me again,” ‘again’. That word felt like a dagger to Gray’s heart. Anger overwhelmed the ice mage when he thought of that disgusting Sylvester about to thrust into Nastu; Gray thanked the heavens that he was able to escape on time. He also felt honoured that Natsu wanted him to be his first; he wanted so badly to show Natsu how much he really loved him. 

“I’ll show you how beautiful you are,” Gray murmured and crawled onto Natsu’s lap and caught his lips in another kiss. Gray swiped his tongue across Natsu’s bottom lip, silently begging for entrance. Natsu obliged and opened his mouth. Gray’s tongue slid across Natsu’s teeth and began to skillfully explore all of Natsu’s mouth. Natsu amateurishly prodded at his tongue and that made Gray smile into the kiss. Their tongues entwined together and surprisingly Natsu let Gray continue being the dominant one as he took over Natsu’s mouth. They regretfully had to break away yet again, both in dire need of air. Natsu’s mind had become so foggy with desire he could barely think straight.

“You want to do it now?” Natsu asked breathlessly. 

“Only if you want to,” Gray replied; he hoped Natsu’s answer would be a yes. Natsu nodded enthusiastically and Gray’s heart cheered, and his nether regions also. “I’m going to show you that you’re anything but disgusting.”


	7. Chapter 7

“Gray don’t say that. I’m not beautiful,” Natsu murmured, his cheeks and the tops of his ears were flushed with a rose pink. The corner of Gray’s mouth twitched with amusement; he studied Natsu carefully, it was like he was seeing the Dragon Slayer in a brand new light. The pinkette was simply adorable, especially when he blushed; his cheeks were round and childish, which just added to his cuteness. Gray fondly cupped Natsu’s face with his hands and placed a tender kiss on Natsu’s pink lips. Gray couldn’t help but think Natsu belonged in an art museum, he was the most gorgeous artwork Gray had ever laid eyes on.

“You are beautiful Natsu,” Gray whispered lovingly. Natsu’s blush deepened and a needy whimper vibrated his throat. He clung to Gray, pulling him closer and closer to his body with desperation. He craved Gray’s cool, loving touches. They made him feel warm and wanted, opposed to Sylvia’s demon like claws that raked his body with the intent to cause pain. Gray gently pushed Natsu back on the sofa and he propped himself above the Dragon Slayer. Natsu gulped nervously, he was trapped; the only place he could look was into Gray’s intense eyes.

“G-Gray,” Natsu moaned shakily as Gray kissed and lapped at his neck. Natsu felt a small amount of unease as his scarf was shed, that scarf offered him a small amount of comfort. If he really, really focused he could still pick up Igneel’s fathery scent woven into the precious fabric. Gray’s mouth latched back onto his neck and he begin to bite down into the soft flesh. Natsu moaned again as Gray’s teeth grazed over a sensitive spot near his collar bone.

“Your moans are hot,” Gray muttered.

“Shut up,” Natsu growled, proof that he was still maintaining his normal aggressiveness. Gray chuckled as he moved down. The ice mage helped Natsu strip his shirt and Natsu felt extremely uncomfortable as his top half was exposed. Natsu wrapped his arms tightly around his chest and tried to shield himself from Gray. Gray gingerly pried his hands away and titled his jaw so they were staring into eachother’s eyes. Natsu looked to be on the verge of tears, his self loathing engulfed the room.

“Don’t hide from me. I promise you I think you’re absolutely beautiful,” Gray smiled and his eyes softened lovingly. Natsu’s heart swelled to the size of the moon, he felt so compelled to trust in Gray’s words.

“Are you sure?” Natsu asked quietly, his eyes were round and innocent and he sounded like a scared and helpless child. Gray sighed sadly, he vowed to himself silently he would fix Natsu’s self esteem issues.

“Positive,” Gray assured the timid pinkette underneath him. Natsu seemed to calm down a bit and Gray took this as a signal that it was okay to continue. He nipped at one of Natsu’s pink, perky nipples and swirled his tongue around the erect nub. Natsu gasped with pleasure and shock, he had never known it would feel good to have his nipples touched even though he was a boy. “Does that feel good?” Gray drawled seductively. Natsu’s reactions were pushing him off the edge into an abyss of pure lust and desire, but he had to keep himself steady. If he went too fast or lost control Natsu would get scared.

“Yesss, more please!” Natsu moaned. He thrust his hips up searching for some friction to ease his aching erection. Gray shuddered with pleasure as their clothed boners rubbed up against eachother. Gray gathered his self control and went back to giving attention to Natsu’s nipples. Natsu tasted amazing, he never wanted to stop tasting him. “Hurry up!” Natsu begged. Gray didn’t have to be told twice. Gray was already in his underwear with his clothes strewn through his living room, when did that happen?

Natsu squirmed around underneath Gray’s weight until he successfully shed his pants and underwear, his weeping boner was now free from it’s confinements. Gray followed suit, his own dick stood proud in the open. Sensing that Natsu was getting impatient, Gray himself was too, he started to get to work immediately. He sucked seductively on his middle finger until it was coated with his own saliva and gently pushed the wet digit inside of Natsu’s tight entrance. Natsu winced.

“Are you okay?” Gray asked with worry. He wanted this to be enjoyable for both of them, Natsu especially as it was his first time. Gray didn’t want to ruin it for his precious Dragon Slayer. Rivals to lovers, the two were still trying to wrap their heads around it.

“Yeah, it just feels a little weird,” Natsu replied quietly.

“It’ll feel good soon I promise,” Gray kissed Natsu passionately on the mouth and he began to slowly move his finger in and out. Natsu gasped as a second finger was added, the two fingers curled and moved in a scissor like motion to stretch him out. Shortly after a third finger was added. Gray’s movements became more rough as he thrust his fingers in and out wildly.

“Grayy!” Natsu cried out as the tips of Gray’s fingers hit his prostate. Gray smirked and his boner twitched with arousal from Natsu’s lewd cry.

 Suddenly Natsu was plunged into a black hole of nightmares; no longer was Gray above him, instead it was the Masked Devils. They clawed and caressed his body, their touches felt like acid melting his flesh. He screamed, but nothing came out. He tried again, but still his agony was left unheard. He felt Gray’s alarm as he quickly slipped his fingers out and began to yell to Natsu. Natsu grabbed onto Gray; he could feel him, but he couldn’t see him. He could hear him, but he couldn’t cry back. Sylvia’s snake like green eyes shone down at him and seized his body, she stole all of his free will as they took control of him. They laughed as they prodded his body, humiliating him. They began to drive knives into his stomach and he screamed and writhed in pain as the steel pierced his organs.

Gray. Gray’s face swam in his vision, his face stricken with panic. He was back, back to reality safe and sound; except his throat was sore from the screaming. “Gray,” Natsu whimpered and pulled the ice mage tight against his chest.

“What happened?” Gray gulped, Natsu had scared the crap out of him. One minute everything was going smoothly, then Natsu seemed to be having some sort of flash back and he was screaming and thrashing around like a maniac.

“I saw them, the ones in my nightmare,” Natsu’s voice was so tiny it was almost inaudible.

“The Masked Devils?” Gray asked, not bothering to hide his disdain as he spat their name. Natsu nodded wearily. “Did you have a nightmare tonight?”

“Yeah, sorry I didn’t know who else to go to,” said Natsu. Gray felt a stab of sympathy for the struggling Dragon Slayer, he must have had no idea how to reach out and get help when he needed to since he was so use to being able to protect himself, it must have hurt the pinkettes pride as well to let his former rival see him so broken and lost. Gray pet Natsu’s hair and they laid in silence for a while as Natsu cried out his pain into Gray’s shoulder.

“Come to me whenever you need to Natsu. You have no reason to be ashamed,” Gray whispered into Natsu’s hair.

“Do you want to continue?” Natsu asked. Gray hesitated, he doubted continuing would be a good idea. Besides, Natsu’s screaming had completely killed his boner. Gray looked down at Natsu’s crouch curiously, he had also gone soft. “I can help you with that?” Natsu said anxiously, his eyes wide and glimmering with naivety. Natsu was a rubber band, when stretched he would always snap back into place.

“Are you sure?” Gray asked firmly. He didn’t want to stretch Natsu to his breaking point. Natsu nodded eagerly and Gray gasped as Natsu’s hot hand wrapped around his member. Gray found it hard to believe that Natsu was a virgin as he expertly stroked his cock, using his thumb to massage the head and slit. It wasn’t long before they were both hard again and Gray proceeded carefully in spreading open Natsu’s thighs and aiming the head of his cock with Natsu’s puckered entrance. “Are you ready for me to put it in?” Gray asked, he was also starting to get a little nervous.

“Yes!” Natsu shouted with impatience. He was desperate to feel Gray inside of him finally, the thought sent lightening bolts of arousal to his twitching cock. With a deep breath Gray slowly and cautiously inched himself in. Natsu winced as he felt a small pinch of pain from being stretched open, Gray’s cock was much thicker than a few fingers.

“Just relax,” Gray cooed into his ear. Gray’s low and comforting town made his muscles melt and he felt like a pool of jelly. “Good,” Gray hummed in approval as Natsu loosened up enough for him to fit all of his dick inside of Natsu’s ass. “You’re so tight,” Gray grunted. Natsu’s insides were boiling, he felt like his dick was going to get burnt off from Natsu’s tight, hot walls clamping snugly around him. Despite the heat, being inside Natsu felt absolutely amazing.

Natsu’s body arched off the lounge as Gray’s head rubbed against his prostate. Gray began to rock his hips back and forth, hitting the bundle of nerves with each thrust. Gray tried not to hiss in pain as Natsu’s nails dug into his back and left angry red lines in their wake on Gray’s pale skin. Gray sped up, and Natsu feared he was going to cum already. Gray’s breath caught in his throat, Natsu looked so damn erotic. His mouth was parted in a soft ‘o’ and a string of drool leaked from the corner of his lips, his eyes were half lidded and he was flushed from head to toe.

“Natsu,” Gray moaned and he sped up even more. They both were too lost in their arousal to even notice the sofa creaking as Gray pounded into Natsu like a jackhammer but it still wasn’t enough for Natsu.

“Faster, harder,” moans and pleads tumbled from his lips as he drowned in the pleasure Gray was giving him. “G-Gray, I’m going to cum soon!” He cried.

“Me too,” Gray moaned just before he quickly pulled out and came on Natsu’s chest. Natsu came with him, shooting thick streams of semen over the two. Gray fell on top of Natsu and they both panted in exhaustion as they bathed in their orgasms after glow.

 “Thank you,” Natsu whispered. Gray kissed him softly on the forehead.

 “You don’t need to thank me. You were amazing,” Gray said with a smile. Natsu hummed sleepily and he began to drift to sleep. Gray chuckled and lifted Natsu up in his arms, holding him protectively against his chest. He carried the worn out Dragon Slayer to his bed and tucked him in before collapsing next to him. Natsu crawled over and curled up in a tight ball under Gray’s chin. “Goodnight,” Gray said quietly and the two quickly fell asleep.

 

~~

 

_"Natsu! Where are you!?"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally updated, I feel so bad for not keeping to my plan of weekly updates! If I do it again, feel free to cut off my legs


End file.
